


Mr Bae

by Josferatu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, i don't know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josferatu/pseuds/Josferatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dade is a law teacher and Looper comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Bae

**Author's Note:**

> My first League fanfic, please go easy on me. I'll try to improve, maybe with a more sex next time.  
> Because there's can always have more [ dade/looper ](http://tieba.baidu.com/photo/p?kw=m3%E6%88%98%E9%98%9F&flux=1&tid=3695553072&pic_id=c35394061d950a7b3f0b232b0ed162d9f3d3c9fb&pn=1&fp=2&see_lz=1) [ to ](http://imgsrc.baidu.com/forum/w%3D580/sign=6fbcd0f67b3e6709be0045f70bc69fb8/1e786ddda144ad3491b8ab56d4a20cf430ad85bc.jpg) [ go around. ](http://imgsrc.baidu.com/forum/w%3D580/sign=e599f30be4fe9925cb0c695804aa5ee4/e4380c246b600c3358f435061e4c510fdbf9a1c8.jpg)

 

“Uhm, morning class, settle down please.” Eojin cleared his throat, catching the attention of his class. Not caring as some of his students muttered greetings in return, how could he? With this wonderful, _wonderful_ feeling surround his dick at the moment. Moving on, he still had a lesson to teach. “I told the class to read up on the Nottebohm case last week, can someone stand up and explain what it is about?” Randomly choosing some over-enthusiastic, Eojin closed his eyes and hoped to god that no one would notice the extra body under the table or his strange behaviour. Oh, how did he even land himself into this situation.

Eojin was sorting through the materials for the lesson on International law today when he heard a knock on the classroom door. “Come in.” Paying no attention to whoever was at the door, probably an over eager student, all too excited to hear him drone on and on about the treaties between nations. Still staring down at his papers, casually commenting on how early the student was - 20 minutes early to be exact. “Am I really that early now, Mr Bae?” That voice. Snapping his head up at the speed of light to only come face-to-face with his beloved – “Hyeongseok, what the fuck are you doing here?” He spits out. Look at his lover, who was now leaning across his desk, face so close he could feel the other’s breath on his face.

With a cheeky grin on his face, Hyeongseok closed the gap between them pulling Eojin in for a kiss, tongues battling it out with each other. “Aren’t you happy to see me?” Hyeongseok asked, eyelashes fluttering coyly at the love of his life. That cheeky bastard. Letting out a groan, Eojin grabbed the boy and pull him over the table and into his lap. Letting out a giggle, as it never fails to surprise Hyeongseok how strong Eojin could be when he was horny.

As their tongues met again, Hyeongseok hands travelled down to Eojin’s belt, fingers ghosting the edge. “Did I tell you how hot you look in this?” He breathed, reallying enjoying the view of Eojin in a suit. The bastard hardly ever wear those when they went out, claiming that he was reserving the scarce amount of suits that he had for work. “Just shut up and kiss me.” As Eojin pulled at Hyeongseok’s hair, smashing their lips together while Hyeongseok fingers got back to work, hurriedly undoing his belt and his pants. Eojin moaned as Hyeongseok’s fingers wrapped around his dick, the all too familiar feeling.

_Knock Knock_

Eyes flying open and realising that he still had to teach a class soon. Pushing Hyeongseok off his lap, swivelling his chair along with the boy under his desk, praying that no one would notice that he was naked from the waist down and the extra body. “Come in.” He yelled, trying his best to maintain his cool as a couple of students filed into the room muttering greetings of hello.

For his part, Hyeongseok doesn’t stop. Happy to just be able to pleasure his lover, running his fingers up and down his lover’s length. Eventually taking it into his mouth as he starts to suck Eojin off, faintly hearing the boy gasp mid-sentence while lecturing on something boring. “Are you okay Mr Bae?” Eojin waved the student off, grunting out some excusing of him having hiccups or something along those lines. Oh, Hyeongseok knows that he’s in trouble for that one.

As the bell rang, signalling that the class was over, Eojin had never been more overjoyed to hear the bells ring. “Well, that all for today class. If you have anything further, you may come to the front and I’ll try my best to answer your questions.” Though Eojin was really hoping that none of this students would take his word for it. And to his luck, they don’t! One by one trailing out of the door, as soon as the last one leaves, Eojin grabs at Hyeongseok’s hair harshly pulling him up.

If only looks could kill, Hyeongseok would have been dead with the way Eojin was glaring at him. The knowledge that he was going to get fucked so bad, a shiver went down his spine, the anticipation of what Eojin would do to him.

“On the table. Now.” Eojin spat out like the alpha he was. It got Hyeongseok was hot and bothered that all he could was follow order. Undressing himself as he climbed onto the table - on his back, looking up expectantly at Eojin. The sight of Eojin with his pants down by his ankles was just such an exciting sight and he couldn’t help but pull him closer. “Suck.” As Eojin climbed on top of him, dick prodding at his lips. Obediently, Hyeongseok opened his mouth and took his dick in, sucking hard – the way he knows Eojin likes it.

Letting out a small moan, “Do you know how hard it was? Baby, you’ve been very bad.” It was almost like a growl coming out of Eojin and Hyeongseok couldn’t do anything but hummed sending vibrations up Eojin’s dick as he looked up, trying to look as innocent as possible. The look in Eojin’s eyes almost looked animalistic as he pulled at the older boy’s hair, pretty much just fucking his mouth at this point in time.

As Hyeongseok reaches for his dick, only for Eojin to slap his hand away. “ _No-uh-uh_. Don’t you even dare.” Leading to a whine coming from him. Being the asshole that Eojin is, he decides that teasing Hyeongseok would be best right now. Pulling out and shifting further down the desk, Eojin rubbed his length teasingly against Hyeongseok’s hole.  Wrapping his legs around the his lover, Hyeongseok could only whine, looking at Eojin desperately almost pleading with him to put it in already.

“You want it? Beg for it.” Was the only reply that came. That bastard, he knew that this was payback for what he did in class and to be honest, if Hyeongseok wasn’t so turned on and in love with the boy, he probably would have killed him by now. “Please, please, _please_. Eojin, please, put it in. I want your dick so _so_ bad.” He choked out, hearing the desperation in his voice only turned the younger on even more as Eojin slowly pushed himself into his lover.

Letting out a small groan, he paused allowing Hyeongseok to adjust to the intrusion. Hyeongseok hissed as Eojin penetrated him, Eojin had always been a little on the larger side and it took him a couple of seconds before giving Eojin a nod, signalling for the boy to continue.

Grabbing his lover hips, Eojin settled into a hard, fast and rigorous pace. “Damn it, you’re so tight baby.” He gritted out, loving the sensation of having Hyeongseok around him, so wet, so tight. Hyeongseok couldn’t do anything but moan, hands grabbing the edge of the desk as the other boy pounded into him senselessly. He definitely hoped that there was no one left in school because the sounds that they were making were borderline pornographic. The sound of their skin slapping, their moans sounding like a harmony and the thumping of the table in sync with Eojin’s thrust.

All Eojin could care about was making his lover feel good, thrusting into the other in a steady rhythm, panting as sweat beaded down his forehead. Lust glazing over his eyes as he took in the image of the other, throwing his head back and moaning, trying his best to stifle his moan knowing that they were still in a semi-public place. 

“F-fuck. I’m close.” Hyeongseok gasped, a wave of pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach. Hearing that just spurred Eojin on, grabbing the boy’s hip harder knowing that it will probably bruise for days as he pounded into his lover like a maniac. Hands moving to Hyeongseok’s dick as he sloppily jerk him off, “I’m close too babe.” With one hard thrust, white came over both boy’s vision as they came with low groans.

Collapsing onto the older boy, Eojin pulled his lover closer, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Had fun?” He asked with a smirk, knowing all too well that Hyeongseok wouldn’t reply, recovering for their latest session.

Hyeongseok clenched hard around his lover’s dick, obtaining a low moan from his lover. “Alright, alright.” Holding Eojin help his hands up in mock surrender as he slowly pulled himself out from Hyeongseok, a shiver running down his spine.

“Let’s go Hyeongseokie, before the cleaning crew walks in on us.”

“Nooooo.” Hyeongseok protest. “I just had my brains fucked out. You can dress me.” He pleaded with the other boy, pouting just for good measure. Letting out a loud laugh, Eojin nodded as he could only obey his little princess. Gently and carefully dressing Hyeongseok before pulling his pants up and fastening his belt. He looked up, only to be met with Hyeongseok eying him hungrily. “What? Don’t worry, I have some more for you.” He grinned as he tapped the boy’s lovely round ass.  

Grinning as Hyeongseok intertwined their fingers together as they gathered their things. They walked out into the school hallways, still holding hands, Hyeongseok couldn’t help but blush as some of the students stared at him incredulously. He couldn’t help but beam with pride, that’s right ladies – Mr Bae is taken and mine. You know, not that he was jealous or anything of the female students that got to be around Eojin so much.

Looking over, Eojin flashed him a smile and he couldn’t help but fall in love with Mr Bae over and over again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was writing a fanfic about imp/deft instead and for some reason this came out. Wonder if I should still try the idea I had for imp/deft duo.
> 
> Also inspired by Samsung in [ suits? ](https://scontent-sin1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/11885255_801519216628938_5735938240487746672_n.jpg?oh=fb8dac09780efc077aab20962b03e970&oe=581AECE2)
> 
> Btw, come make friends we me. I swear I am nice :3


End file.
